


Let it Out

by Destinedsurvivor7



Series: Poetry [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinedsurvivor7/pseuds/Destinedsurvivor7
Summary: From 2006~





	Let it Out

Screaming in anger  
Shreading with tears  
The soul cannot take it  
Anymore

Let it out  
Everything must go  
The emotions must run  
Run far away  
My soul wants out

Let me out  
Of your hated world  
My soul can not take it  
What your feeding it

Your anger  
Your hatred  
You feed my soul  
With the unknown word  
Let my soul out

Let my soul out  
I can not take it any longer  
My anger is pushing through  
To my once pure heart

Let it out  
Let me out  
Let it all go away  
Everything you feed me  
Has been nothing but a disgrace  
I can not take the pain you feed me  
It all must go.


End file.
